Chase
by Guiltia Raven
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chase**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anime : Fairy Tale**

 **Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

 **Genre : Action,Crime ,hurt,Romance**

 **Pair : Jellal Fernandes X Erza Scarlet**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning: OOC , Typo**

 **Chapter 1 : Begin of My Guilty**

"Aku membenci dunia ini...

Itulah kata-kata yang ku tanamkan dalam kepalaku.

Namaku Jellal Fernandes , hanya seorang mahasiswa semester 1 biasa yang selalu melihat sisi gelap dunia , ya hanya mahasiswa biasa sampai orang itu datang...

 **...Flash Back 2 MONTH AGO...**

Date : 9-November-2014

Di sebuah ruangan minimalis yang berukuran kecil , terbaring seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 18 tahun , memiliki rambut berwarna biru gelap , beriris mata coklat , dan memiliki tatto berwarna merah di bawah kanan nya tengah menatap layar ponsel nya dengan raut wajah serius .

" Apa ini ? , Apa maksud nya ini ? . begitulah yang di ucapkan pemuda itu saat membaca sebuah email dilayar ponsel nya yang berisi :

 _ **From : Zeref**_

" _ **Jellal Fernandes , aku tau kebencian mu pada dunia**_

 _ **Peraturan,Hukum,System,Dan Keadilan yang terlihat seperti lelucon murahan**_

" _**Ingin merubah nya? Mungkin kita bisa bekerja sama membersihkan dunia .**_

 _ **Bergabung lah denganku dan akan kuperlihatkan dunia yang baru...**_

 _ **To : Jellal**_

Jellal Pov

"Setelah membaca pesan email itu aku mulai mencari informasi tentang orang bernama Zeref . Mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang bernama Zeref atau lebih tepatnya dia yang lebih dulu menemukanku...

End jellal Pov

"Apartemen yang kecil sekali Jellal Fernandes . Ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam , beriris mata hitam dengan pandangan sayu

" Langsung saja ke inti nya , aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu . Ucap seorang pemuda berambut biru yang diketahui bernama Jellal .

" Silah kan , dan akan ku jawab semua . Ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu .

Jellal menarik nafas sejenak lalu mulai bertanya .

"Pertama , Apa benar kau yang bernama Zeref ?

" Kedua , Apa maksud pesan email mu waktu itu ?

" Ketiga , Apa alasan mu maksudmu dengan mengubah dunia ?

" Terakhir , Dengan cara apa kau melakukannya ? . Tanya Jellal secara beruntun

Pemuda yang ditanya itu menjawab dengan tenang

"Namaku Zeref , Maksud Email itu mengajak mu bergabung dalam renana ku merubah system dunia ..

Alasannya ? Karna Dunia yang sekarang terlihat tidak seimbang , kau tau ? Manusia membuat peraturan untuk mengikat manusia yang mereka kenal sebagai hukum dan hukum saat ini terlihat seperti lelucon bagiku . Sadarlah Jellal para Iblis bersembunyi di balik hukum dan bukan di basmi oleh hukum karna itu aku ingin merubah system dunia saat ini .

Cara ku melakukannya ? Dengan membasmi para iblis yang bersembunyi di balik hukum . Memperlihatkan pada mereka bagaimana hukum yang sebenarnya

Bergabunglah denganku , dan kau akan ku berikan kekuasaan untuk melakukan hal itu . Ucap Pemuda Bernama Zeref sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jellal

 **...END Flash Back...**

Jellal Pov

Entah apa yang ada dalam kepalaku saat itu , tanpa pikir panjang aku meraih tangan Zeref dan berjabat tangan dengannya sebagai tanda bergabung nya aku dalam rencana nya .

Dan tanpa kusadari itu adalah awal mula dari dosa-dosaku...

END

Chapter 1 selesai mohon review nya :D author baru maklum kalau masih kurang greget ceritanya , and Thanks for Reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Chase**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anime : Fairy Tale**

 **Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

 **Genre : Action,Crime ,hurt,Romance**

 **Pair : Jellal Fernandes X Erza Scarlet**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning: OOC , Typo**

Chapter 2 : My First Mission

Date : 1-January-2015

Di sebuah apartemen yang terlihat kecil , kurang pencahayaan , dan hanya sedikit ventilasi , seorang pemuda berambut biru tua yang bernama Jellal tengah terbaring dengan tatapan kosong di ranjang nya .

Jellal Pov

2 Bulan setelah saat itu , Saat dimana aku bergabung dalam rencana Zeref .

Dan dia membawaku masuk dalam pelatihan berat selama 2 bulan dalam organisasi tanpa nama milik nya . Tanpa nama ? Aneh bukan ? Saat aku bertanya alasan kenapa organisasi nya tak memiliki nama dia men jawab dengan dengan tenang , "Biarlah Masyarakat yang memberi nama pada kita "...

Aku mengacak rambut ku frustasi dengan semua ingatan selama pelatihan itu . Frustasi ? ya tentu saja , karna pelatihan itu aku absen kuliah selama 2 bulan penuh yang berarti penundaan kelulusan bagiku

" Damn ! " , teriakku dalam kamar apartemenku

Lalu setelah itu ponsel ku bergetar , menandakan ada email yang masuk

Segera ku buka email itu

 _ **From : Zeref**_

" _**Hari ini , adalah Debut mu , Misi pertama mu adalah membunuh seorang pejabat yang sudah 3 kali lolos dari hukum pidana karna tindakan korupsi nya . Lokasi pejabat itu saat ini ada di gedung pemerintahan Magnolia .**_

 _ **Tarik banyak perhatian , Tapi Ingat... jangan sampai tertangkap . Target mu adalah "Perdana Menteri WillburghStein**_

 _ **Dan kode nama mu saat bertugas adalah "Chaser"**_

 _ **To : Jellal**_

Membaca pesan itu membuatku sedikit tersenyum , "akhirnya... Magnolia ya berarti ini hari keberuntunganku . Target ada di kota yang sama dengan ku " ucap ku sambil tersenyum kecil .

End Jellal Pov

Pemuda bernama Jellal itupun lalu mengambil peralatan dari lemarinya .

Sebuah handgun yang sudah dipasang peredam suara dan sebuah masker hitam untuk menutupi wajah nya . "hmm kurasa ini cukup" ... ucapnya yakin sambil memasukkan semua itu kedalam saku jaket nya

Dia lalu keluar dari apartemen kecilnya, berjalan melewati setiap gang dan gedung gedung didepannya dengan tenang

Dan tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seorang wanita didepannya . "Akhh" , jerit pelan wanita itu saat tubuhnya jatuh menghantam tanah

Melehat hal itu Jellal langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu wanita itu berdiri "maaf aku sedang terburu-buru" ucap jellal dengan nada sedikit menyesal

"iya , tidak apa apa" ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum

"Scarlet",,,, ucap jellal pelan saat melihat warna rambut wanita itu

"Scarlet ? Dari mana kau tau namaku? Ucap wanita itu dengan sedikit penekanan pada ucapannya

"Nama mu ? Ahh tidak maksudku warna rambut mu . Ucap Jellal

"begitu ya? Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Erza Scarlet, Nama mu?" tanya wanita bernama Erza itu

"Jellal Fernandes" Ucap Jellal dengan singkat

"jellal ya? Sepertnya aku pernah mendengar nama itu , Apa kau mahasiswa di univesitas Magnolia ? tanya Erza

"iya , jurusan ilmu komunikasi tepatnya" ucap jellal

"Sudah ku duga! Kita sekelas baka ! kemarin Dosen mencari mu karna absen selama 2 bulan tanpa kabar " ucap Erza

"Baka ? memanggil orang yang baru kau kenal dengan baka itu tidak sopankan dan lagi aku tidak terlalu peduli " ucap jellal dengan nada dingin

"Maaf aku ada urusan" Ucap jellal dengan dingin lalu melangkah dengan terburu-buru

"Respon macam apa itu "? " ucap erza dengan sedikit nada kesal

Jellal Pov

Aku meninggalkan wanita Scarlet itu dengan terburu-buru , dan setelah cukup lama berlari aku tepat berdiri di depan gedung pemerintahan magnolia dan kupikir aku benar benar beruntung karna langsung menemukan target operasi ku di parkiran gedung tengah berbicara dengan temannya

"itu Dia"... ucapku pelan . Aku memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar yang terlihat cukup sepi , setelah yakin tidak ada yang memperhatikanku , aku menutup wajahku dengan sebuah masker hitam yang tadi ku bawa

"It'S My ShowTime" ucap ku pelan lalu berjalan mendekati posisi target ku

End Jellal Pov

Dengan wajah yang ditutup masker , jellal berjalan mendekati target nya yang diketahui bernama WillburghStein .

Dan setelah sampai didepan target , dia bertanya " _ **WillburghStein?**_

"Ya? Ucap orang bernama WillburghStein

"Nama ku Chaser , dan aku akan membawa hukum padamu " ucap jellal yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Chaser lalu menarik handgun dari saku jaket nya dan dengan cepat menembak kepala target nya didepan teman si target

Sfx: Dorr...! suara ledakan terdengar mengiringi kematian sang pejabat kotor di parkiran

Beberapa orang menyaksikan hal itu , ada yg berteriak , ada yg menunduk ketakutan dan ada yang berlari menyelamatkan diri

Setelah menembak kepala target , Chaser berlari menghindari kejaran para petugas keamanan di gedung tersebut

"oiiii berhenti ! ucap seorang petugas yang mengejar

Chaser terus berlari , lalu ia melihat seorang pengendara hendak menaiki motor nya . Dengan cepat Chaser mendorong pengendara itu lalu merebut kunci motor nya

"aku pinjam ya" ucap Chaser sambil menaiki motor itu lalu melesat meninggalkan tempat kejadian dengan kecepatan tinggi

Beberapa Petugas yang mengejar ,melihat kejadian itu dengan mata terkejut karna sudah kehilangan jejak nya

"Sialan ! cepat hubungi polisi ucap salah satu petugas

"Tapi...Penjahat macam apa yang membunuh di siang hari dan di tempat yang penuh saksi seperti ini ucap salah satu petugas dengan suara sedikit ketakutan

Mendengar itu teman WillburghStein target yang ditembak mati oleh Chaser mendekati para petugas

"Dia bukan penjahat , Menurutku Dia adalah orang gila yang menyebut dirinya sebagai "Chaser... Ucap teman WillburghStein __itu

.../...

Chaser menghentikan motornya di sebuah gudang sepi yang cukup jauh dari tempat lokasi aksinya

"yo Chaser , bagaimana hasilnya" ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam menghampiri Chaser

"Complete" ucap Chaser membuka masker hitamnya dan memperlihatkan wajah jellal

"Zeref , aku berhasil menarik banyak perhatian , mungkin besok kau bisa lihat hasilnya" ucap jellal pada pemuda berambut hitam itu

"aku mengamati debut pertamamu dan sangat menarik" ucap Zeref tenang lalu melempar sebuah korek api pada jellal

"segera pergi dari sini , kita harus memusnahkan bukti" ucap Zeref lagi

Jellal menangkap korek api itu lalu segera keluar dari gudang itu bersama Zeref, meninggalkan motor hasil curiannya

"untuk apa Korek api ini " tanya jellal

"nyalakan , lalu lempar ke gudang itu dan kita akan lihat kembang api perayaan misi pertamamu " ucap Zeref dengan wajah tenang

Jellal lalu menyalakan korek api itu ke gudang , lalu secara mengejutkan gudang itu meledak

"Me...Meledak "? Ucap jellal sedikit kaget

"ledakan itu untuk memusnahkan bukti sekaligus sebagai kembang api perayaan untukmu" ucap Zeref

"jangan bilang udara dalam gudang itu terasa berat karna gudang itu di penuhi senyawa gas propana dan etana" ucap jellal

"tepat," ucap Zeref tenang

"kau Gila " ucap jellal

"tidak juga" ucap Zeref

Mereka lalu meninggalkan gudang yang hangus terbakar karna ledakan itu , dengan senyum kemenangan diwajah mereka...

END

:D gomen ceritanya agak kacau , thanks for read ,


End file.
